


Post-Escalation One Shots

by MJR8



Series: Clexa-Modern A/B/O [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Clexa, Clexa babies, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lexa, Omega Raven, Unplanned Pregnancy, ranya, ranya babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:16:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJR8/pseuds/MJR8
Summary: Work summary-Just a collection of one shots after the events of That Escalated QuicklyChapter One Summary-Raven and Lexa wonder why Anya is acting so weird





	Post-Escalation One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags!!! This is the A/B/O universe, if that's not your thing, please feel free to skip this. If you choose to ignore me and read it anyway, please don't be a dick in the comments
> 
> Also, please note I love Clexa as much as I love Ranya, so be prepared for both. I remembered to tag it this time :)
> 
> The events of this will be in no particular order
> 
> To those of you who read That Escalated Quickly-Thank you all for your kind comments and kudos! I appreciate your support and am glad you enjoyed it!

“Hey Raven,” Lexa said as she entered the room. She dropped her bag on the couch before plopping down next to it. “How’s everything going?”

Raven looked down from her ladder, wires in both hands and tool belt around her hips. 

“Not too bad, I’m almost done replacing the faulty wiring so you and Clarke should have lights in no time.” 

After their sudden mating and the announcement that Raven and Anya were moving in together, Clarke and Lexa had started looking into buying a house. Between Lexa’s unimpressive paycheck and a few more years of paying of medical school loans for Clarke, the pair had settled for a fixer upper, but it was in a good neighborhood and close to both their jobs.

Lexa didn’t mind that the house was a bit rundown; it gave it character and history. Plus the artist in Clarke and the mechanic in Raven were chomping at the bit to get to work so in the few weeks since they had moved in, they had already made incredible progress.

The two couples had fallen into a routine. Raven’s schedule was the most flexible as she was an engineering consultant. She worked on the house most days and would take breaks as needed to make her conference calls or draw up plans for the companies that hired her. At the end of the day, Lexa, Anya and Clarke would all meet at the house, usually bringing dinner (as the kitchen was only minimally functional) and then help out for an hour or so before calling it a night.

“You’re amazing, Reyes!” Lexa sighed, lying back onto the couch and massaging her forehead. “I can’t wait to have real, functioning lights up. Do you know how hard it is to get to the bathroom at night, without stubbing my toe on something?”

“Well, maybe if you finally unpacked all your boxes, you wouldn’t have that problem,” Raven grinned, still fiddling with the wires. “You have been here for what..5 weeks?”

Lexa was about to defend herself, although really she and Clarke wear being pretty lazy about unpacking, when she heard the front door open.

“We’re in the family room,” Raven called down the hall, assuming it was either Anya or Clarke.

“Hey babe,” they could hear Anya call back, “Check out what I got. I went to Target and found superhero snuggies, so you and I can be warm and snuggle together.”

Lexa frown confusedly and looked at Raven. Anya was not usually so open about how she liked to cuddle. Raven was also looking somewhat surprised, but didn’t say anything.

“Also have you heard of a body pillow,” Anya continued as she entered the room. She was looking at the giant U-shaped pillow in her hands that was almost the length of her body. “How comfy does this-What are you doing!?!”

Anya had finally looked up to see Raven several feet off the ground, holding multiple wires and tools in her hand. Dropping everything, she ran forward and started to pull Raven down. Once the omega was in her arms, she hugged her close and started scent marking her while simultaneously checking for any sign of injury.

Both omegas were so surprised by the alpha’s actions that it took them a minute to react. 

“What are you doing?” Raven asked sounding alarmed. She reached up to cup the worried alpha’s cheek. “What’s going on? What’s wrong?”

“You could have hurt yourself, Raven,” the alpha woman said in a tone torn between worry and scolding. “You could have fallen or electrocuted yourself.”

“That’s it! That’s why you’re freaking out,” Raven questioned bewildered. “Babe, that’s my job, you know I’ve been trained for this and do it every day right?” Ending her question with a teasing tone, the omega pushed out of Anya’s arms and turned back to the ladder.

Lexa was about to make fun of her sister for turning into such a worrying old lady, when her sister let out a growl.

“Don’t climb back up,” she ordered. The alpha blinked as if she hadn’t expected to sound so aggressive and commanding.

“What has gotten into you?” Lexa questioned. “You’re being a dick.” She was appalled that her sister would be so rude and controlling, but she was also concerned because her sister never acted like this. Despite trying to appear indifferent and stoic, Lexa knew her sister was always considerate and polite. 

Raven seemed to share Lexa’s concern.

“Alright, I won’t go back up the ladder yet,” she said, pumping out calming pheromones and returning to her mate. She reached out to take her mates hand and the effect of their skin-to-skin contact was instantaneous. The alpha’s body relaxed but she clutched to Raven’s hand like it was a lifeline.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what that was,” Anya mumbled looking at the ground to hide her shame. She was normally very in control of her wolf and didn’t know what was wrong with her. Her rational mind told her that Raven was safe and knew how to properly handle electronics, but her alpha raged at her to wrap the omega in her arms, to keep her warm and fed and to protect her from everything.

“So what were you saying about a Target?” Raven asked, switching to a safer topic.

The two omegas watched in wonder as Anya proudly told them all about the snuggies, body pillow, socks and slippers that she bought for her and her mate. 

Lexa was a bit confused as to why Anya was so proud of her purchases, and why she bought these things at all. Yes, Anya liked to be comfortable just as much as the next person but she had never been overly concerned with buying soft, cuddly things. 

As Anya talked about her adventures in Target, the two omegas exchanged confused looks.

‘At least I’m not the only who thinks this is weird,” Lexa thought as she made eye contact with a baffled looking Raven. But before either could question Anya, the doorbell rang.

“Who’s that,” Anya rumbled. The atmosphere in the room immediately changed as Anya stood to block the doorway, her scent becoming protective and challenging.

“It’s probably the delivery guy. God you’re being weird,” Lexa said, starting to get off the couch, but Anya stopped her and headed towards the door instead. “Money’s on the table,” she called after her.

‘What is wrong with her?’ She thought for the hundredth time. 

With the on-edge alpha out of the room, Lexa turned to the other omega. 

“Do you know what’s going on with her?” she asked Raven, who looked equally concerned.

“No, she’s been more affectionate since we mated, but it all seemed normal. She hasn’t ever been this bad,” Raven replied. Mates were normally hyper-affectionate and easily became anxious without each other right after mating, but these usually got better with time, not worse.

Her scent was becoming tinged with anxiety as she stared down the hallway after her mate. “Maybe she’s going into rut? But she’s never acted like this during her previous ones. Does mating make them worse?” Her questioning gaze turned to Lexa.

“How am I supposed to know?” Lexa asked feeling out of her depth. “Clarke and I mated during our first heat and rut together. I have no experience with this.”

Anya and Raven had discussed it before moving in together. So when a week after moving out Raven had gone into heat, the pair had exchanged mating bites. Since they weren’t true mates like Lexa and Clarke, it could take up to a year for Raven’s heat and Anya’s rut to sync up. 

“I suppose it’s possible,” Lexa’s voice trsiled off. “When was her last rut?” She asked hoping they could do the math.

“How should I know, I don’t keep a calendar on these things. I still get surprised by my own heat sometimes,” Raven said jokingly. 

The omegas lapsed into silence; the only noise in the house was Anya moving around the kitchen as she dishes the delivery food onto four plates. 

Suddenly, Lexa had a thought. Rather than voicing it, she took a deep breath through her nose, scenting the air. 

She wasn’t sure if she was imagining it, or if the smell was just barely there.

“Feel free to eat without me. I’ll be right back,” Lexa yelled over her shoulder as she bolted down the hall and out the door.

“What was that all about?” Anya questioned as she walked into the room carrying dinner.

“I have no idea,” Raven said, taking the plate and digging in. 

•••••••

‘Maybe I should have made Reyes do this,’ Lexa thought to herself as she put the small box on the conveyor belt. The cashier glanced at it then at Lexa. As Lexa paid and took the plastic bag with her purchase, the cashier quietly wished her “Good luck”

“It’s not for me, it’s for a friend,” Lexa snapped. 

“Sure,” the cashier replied with a smirk. 

Rolling her eyes, she headed for the door. It only took her 5 minutes to walk back to her front door and by that time she had forgotten her annoyance at the clerk.

She was about to open the door, when she heard Clarke’s car pull into the driveway. Her mood only improved and she decided to wait for her alpha.

“Hey babe,” Clarke grinned at her as she got out of the car. She bound up the steps of the front porch and pulled the omega closer. She pecked her on the lips a few times before she let Lexa deepen it.

Forgetting all about the stresses of the day, Lexa relaxed into the body of her alpha. She reached up to wrap an arm loosely around the blonde’s neck, when the plastic bag around her wrist knocked gently against them and brought them back to reality.

“What’s in the bag?” Clarke asked, a grin still on her face from being so close to her omega. Before Lexa could move the bag out of her reach, Clarke had grabbed the bag and glances at the long, narrow box inside. Although it was still in the bag, the thin plastic was almost see through and couldn’t hide what the box was.

Clarke froze, staring at the lettering on the box. 

“Don’t freak out,” Lexa practically shouted in her panic. “It’s not for me. I promise, it’s not for me.”

“Wha-,” Clarke gasped as if still struggling to understand. “What? Who is it for then?” 

“It’s for Raven,” Lexa whispered, “But you can’t say anything. I don’t think either Raven or Anya has realized, so I got this for them. If it’s positive, they need to know. Then they can stop acting so weird.” As she spoke the earnestness in her tone changed to irritation as she thought about the ridiculousness of the past hour.

“Raven? What?” Lexa could tell Clarke was still trying to process. “This is crazy”

“Hey,” Lexa murmured, rubbing the baby hairs on the back of Clarke’s neck (it was her weak spot). “It’s going to be ok. We don’t even know if it’s true. You just need to calm down and not blurt anything out, until we know for sure. OK?” 

The omega’s composure seemed to help the blonde alpha calm down. Nodding, she followed her mate through the front door and down the hallway.

“Yah snooze, yah lose,” Raven cackled when they entered the room to find the mated pair sprawled across the couch and all of the food eaten. The omega was draped over the alpha as they watch The Daily Show.

Normally, the pair would receive scolding and threats from the hungry true mates. Instead, the blonde just nodded, maybe she nodded a little too much as she made her way to the armchair and kept her eyes fixed on Raven. 

“Dude, you’re being creepy,” Raven as she noticed the blonde’s behavior.

“Umm, Raven,” Lexa said clearing her throat. “Can I have a word with you really quick?” Without waiting for an answer, Lexa turned and marched into the kitchen.

“Jeez, I’ll just order you some more food it’s not a big deal,” Raven mumbled defensively as she followed Lexa into the kitchen. 

“Raven, I think you’re pregnant,” Lexa blurted out. This was not how she planned on this conversation going, but it was too late to take back what she said. 

Raven stared for a minute before bursting out laughing. Lexa didn’t understand-did she break Raven?

“Haha that’s a good one. Damn, you had me scared. I thought you were going to beat my ass for eating your food,” Raven gasped out between howls of laughter.

“I’m serious,” Lexa continued over the other woman’s laughs. “Anya’s acting weird-she’s aggressive, overly protective and she is only concerned with your safety and comfort. She doesn’t realize it yet, but her alpha has. Also your scent has started to change. It’s so subtle, barely even there yet. And now would be about the right amount of time after your heat for your scent to start changing. I might also point out that you ate all our food-your appetite is increasing.”

“Hey it was a team effort!” Raven interjected somewhat proudly. “Anyways, Anya is always protective of us-I’m her mate and you’re her sister.” 

“Yeah, but you even admitted this is more than usual. And I bet if I went out there right now and climbed the ladder, she wouldn’t bat an eyelash.” 

“But I have an implant,” Raven said weakly. 

“They’re not 100% and you still have to get them replaced every 4 years or so. When did you get yours?” Lexa asked. She could see Raven trying to remember, and then count the years that had passed. Raven’s face morphed into panic when she realized the date had already passed.

Pressing the plastic bag into Raven’s hands, she continued soothingly. “It’s the only thing that makes sense; we both know it. But I got you a test just to be sure. Stay calm Raven, everything’s going to be fine.” 

Raven stared down at the bag. Although it was just a cardboard box inside a plastic bag, it seemed heavy and daunting. She knew she needed to take the test to be sure, but it terrified her. Whatever that plastic stick told her, would change her life-and Anya’s. Where they ready to be parents? They had both talked about pups and their future, but it had never seemed real. It always seemed like something far off in the future, but now it was here staring her in the face.

“Do you want to stay here and take it? Or do you want to go home?” Lexa asked. She hoped that if she gave Raven some options, she would stop staring at the pregnancy test and be triggered into action-any action. “I can go get Anya if you want and prepare her or you can talk to her?” 

“Raven?” Lexa reached out and touched her hand. The other omega jumped when touched, but didn’t move away. Instead she looked at Lexa blankly, as if she was lost and needed Lexa to tell her what to do. It made Lexa feel unbalanced-she had never seen the other omega like this. Normally, Raven was quick-witted, confident and came up with solutions (usually the best solution) as soon as she encountered a problem. Lexa pushed aside her own discomfort, because whatever she was feeling was nothing compared to what Raven was feeling.

“I’m going to tell Anya you want to go home,” Lexa said slowly and firmly. “When you get there, you will tell Anya what’s going on. Then you will take the test and you and Anya will decide what to do from there. OK?” Raven nodded, and Lexa was relieved to see recognition in Raven’s eyes. The shock seemed to be lifting somewhat. “Good, and just know-whatever the two of you decide, Clarke and I are here for you and will love and support you no matter what.”

“Of course, you would, I’m awesome,” Raven said faintly. Lexa chuckled as the Raven she knows starts to come back to her. She gave Raven a quick, tight hug before leaving the kitchen to find Anya.

When she gets to the family room, she tries not to laugh at what she finds. Anya and Clarke seem to be having a stare off. Except, Anya looks confused and uncomfortable and Clarke looks like she’s analyzing Anya. 

“Anya, Raven wants to go home. I think she’s getting tired.” Lexa lies.

It’s barely 8pm, but Anya doesn’t question it and is across the room in the blink of an eye. A moment later, the pair emerges from the kitchen, says a hasty goodbye and leaves. 

“What were you two doing?” Lexa asks when they hear the door close.

“What are you talking about?” The alpha responds, pulling Lexa into her lap and nuzzling into her neck.

“The two of you were having the most awkward staring contest. Anya looked so uncomfortable, I’m not surprised she bolted out of here.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize I was staring. I’m still trying to wrap my mind around the thought of them as parents.” Clarke replied.

“Yeah, it’s weird to think about. But it would be hilarious too. That pup will have Anya wrapped around it’s little fingers. Just think-she’ll play dress up and dolls and do whatever that pup wants.” Lexa grinned imagining her rebellious stubborn sister playing tea party.

“No, that pup will be terrifying. Think about it. What does Anya do for a living? Teach boxing, jui jitsu and fights amateur MMA. What’s Raven’s favorite thing to do? Make things go boom. Any offspring of theirs will be a terror.” Clarke argues with a joking glint in her eye. “Think how much sass that pup will have.” She lets her head fall back against the couch as she thinks about her friends’ future pup. She doesn’t realize she’s grinning.

“But it will be so cute,” Lexa adds.

“They’re going to be such good parents,” the blonde murmurs and she can feel Lexa nod in agreement against her chest.

They remain on the couch, lost in their own thoughts and enjoying each other’s presence until they can’t ignore the intruding darkness any longer. As they reach for their phones to turn on the flashlight, Clarke’s phone starts ringing.

They both look at each other when they see it’s from Raven. Suddenly, the calm mood is shattered. 

Hesitantly, Clarke answers the call.

“Hey Reyes, your on speaker. What’s up?” she says casually testing the waters. She remembers that neither Anya nor Raven know that Clarke knows.

“We’re having a baby!” Raven’s voice sounds ecstatic from the other end of the line. The true mates can practically see the smile on the omega’s face and they can definitely hear Anya purring in the background.

Now that it’s been confirmed, the true mates allow their emotions fully wash over them. 

“Congratulations!” “That’s amazing!” and “So happy for you!” are repeated throughout the conversation. They all revel in the news, soon there will be a little one added to the pack.

“You’ll be the godparents, right?” Raven asks excitedly.

“Of course!” Lexa answers for the pair. She beams at her mate and sees that the blonde has tears of joy in her eyes.

“Oh, got to go,” Raven cuts in distractedly. “Don’t tell Mama G, I want to tell her myself. Talk to you soon.” And then the line goes dead. 

•••••••

Once Raven hit the end call button, she looked down her body at the alpha who was lying between her legs.

“Fuck, babe, you’re so distracting,” she tries to scold, but it was half-hearted at best. The purring alpha had spent the entire phone call whispering to Raven’s stomach and placing kissing below her bellybutton. Throughout the conversation, the alpha had moved lower and lower, until neither could ignore Raven’s arousal any longer. The omega had been forced to end the call when her amorous alpha had begun to slide her underwear down her thighs.

Raven was amazed that they were both so calm. The entire car ride home, she had ignored the alpha and stared out the window. Or that’s what she appeared to be doing; really she was stuck in her own head where a war was raging-one side refused to accept the possibility that she was pregnant (maybe Anya had had a mental break, that’s why she was acting weird, not pregnancy pheromones) while the other side insisted that she was pregnant, but couldn’t decide whether it was a good thing or not. This war caused a tumult of emotions that basically made her catatonic until Anya placed a hand on her and told her they were home.

Anya had been giving her worried looks the entire car ride, and that look didn’t end as they entered their apartment. 

“Are you going to tell me what that is and why it has you freaking out?” Anya had asked nodding at the pregnancy test that Raven had a death grip on. 

Raven slowly opened her hands and they both stared at it for what felt like an eternity.

“What did it say? Are you pregnant?” Anya asked. Raven searched Anya’s face, looking for any sign of what she was feeling-fear, joy, anything to give Raven a hint. She was so worried about Anya’s reaction, that she didn’t notice the slight change in her mate’s scent.

“I haven’t taken it yet” Raven finally managed to whisper. 

“Hey, there’s no reason to be so nervous,” Anya said and stepped into the omega’s space. She lifted Raven’s chin until they were looking each other in the eye. “Why don’t we see what it says before your mind goes through every possible scenario and you short circuit.” She said trying to lighten the mood.

Minutes later, Raven was sitting with her back to Anya’s chest staring at the plastic stick she had just peed on and the timer on her phone counting down.

“It won’t go faster, if you keep staring at it,” Anya had sassed, before pulling Raven back encouraging her to relax against her mate. The omega felt the tension drain away when her alpha’s strong arms wrapped around her. “Do you want this?” Anya questioned as one of her hands slid lower onto Raven’s stomach, where a pup might be growing.

“I don’t know,” Raven answered honestly. “I know that I want to have pups with you, but this is so…sudden. I wasn’t expecting this.”

“Yeah, it’s a surprise, but sometimes those are the best things in life. Clarke and Lexa mating was a surprise, but that turned out alright.” Raven snorted. “Ok, they’re perfect together,” Anya grudgingly agreed, though a small part of her thought no one would ever be good enough for her little sister. “But that’s my point, no one planned or expected that and now they’re over the moon in love. I was the miserable one for so long, because I was the one who refused to accept it; I kept fighting it. Maybe this is the same, its unplanned, but it will be amazing.” 

She glances at the timer and sees there’s only two more minutes before they’ll have their answer. “No matter what that says, our lives will be different because of tonight, in big and small ways. But I don’t care; I just care that you’re with me for those changes.” She moves from Raven’s shoulder to press a kiss to Raven’s cheek.

Listening to her mate, Raven had gradually felt less anxious. Anya was right, no matter what happened in their lives, Raven just wanted to face it with her mate. 

Now that she’s calmed down a bit, she can sense Anya’s hope bubbling just below the surface and subtly tingeing her scent. Suddenly, she feels excited at possibly being pregnant. She meant what she said, she did want to have pups with Anya, and now that she knows Anya truly wants this too…

The timer goes off interrupting her thoughts. She takes a deep breath before picking up the test. As she leans back to read the test she feels her mate’s arms give her a reassuring squeeze.

“It’s positive,” Raven breathes out. She turns in Anya’s arms. “We’re having a pup!”

The alpha’s face breaks into a grin. She jolts forward toppling them both so Raven is trapped between Anya and the bed and then captures her mate’s lips in a passionate kiss. 

“We’re having a pup,” Anya whispered excitedly, beaming at her omega. Unconsciously, her hand has travelled down to Raven’s stomach and started to caress gentle circles there. Her alpha is prancing and preening-Raven is safe and happy and so is their pup. “I love you”

They lose track of time as they continue smiling, sharing kisses and exchanging “I love you’s” 

“Just because I’m pregnant, doesn’t mean you can go all alpha on me. I’m still going to work and I can still do things for myself,” Raven tells her after awhile.

“I know,” Anya murmurs honestly. “I’ve always loved that you’re strong and independent.”

“That means, tomorrow I’m getting back on that ladder,” the omega states boldly. As she expected, the alpha scowls but doesn’t say anything. “I promise I’ll be careful, but I’m not going to let you put me in bubble wrap and guard me 24/7.” 

“Fine,” Anya agrees resentfully. “But no more explosions, and if something can be done by someone else, and its dangerous, you have to promise to let them do it.”

“Alright,” Raven agrees, not fully meeting Anya’s eyes.

“I don’t trust you to keep that promise, so just know-I will be getting Clarke, Lexa and Dr. Griffin to make sure you stick to it.” Anya warns.

“Fine, I promise,” Raven whines, this time looking the alpha in the eye to prove her honesty. “But the moment I pop this little guy out, I’m making something big go boom,” she jokes, or at least Anya hopes she’s joking.

“But, umm, speaking of Clarke and Lexa,” Anya starts nervously. “Is it too early to tell them? I really want to tell Lexa that’s she’s going to be an aunt.” Raven can feel the excitement buzzing through her alpha. She knows the sisters are very close and how important it is for Anya to tell Lexa. “Also I was kinda hoping she would be one of the godparents. Maybe Clarke too?” she adds hesitantly.

“Actually, she already knows,” Raven admits. “Or she suspects. She was the one who figured out why you were acting so weird. And she bought the test for me.” 

“Oh,” Anya says, trying to hide her disappointment. 

“But, I think they’d be perfect godparents. Do you want to call your sister and I’ll call Clarke?” They both know the true mates are together, probably in the same room, but Raven offers anyways because she knows Anya wants to share with her sister and Raven’s just as excited to tell her best friend.

Anya nods and gets up to find her phone. She has to dig through her gym bag to find it, but eventually finds it and turns to return to the bed. She stops, captivated by what she sees. Rather than sit up and move to get her phone, Raven has stayed in the same spot and is stretching her arm across the bed to where her phone is barely out of reach. While normally Anya might tease her mate for being lazy, the omega’s stretched arm has raised the hem of her t-shirt to reveal her bare stomach.

Forgetting about her sister and the phone call she was going to make, Anya drops her phone and stalks towards Raven. Unaware of the alpha’s movements, Raven finally reaches her phone, looks up Clarke’s number and hits dial. She yelps a minute later when the alpha’s hands are cupping her stomach. The alpha is staring at it mesmerized, as if she can see their little one growing within.

“Babe, I haven’t even begun to show yet,” Raven says, trying to tease the alpha but also reveling in the attention of her mate. Anya places a reverent kiss just below her belly button and starts to purr loudly.

Her attention is drawn back to her original task when she hears the blonde alpha through the phone. 

She’s not entirely sure what is said over the phone, but she’s pretty sure she got the main points in-pregnancy and godparents. Her concentration was torn between the excited voices she could hear over the phone and the increasingly arousing ministrations of the alpha.

When she finally hangs up, she’s able to focus completely on the woman she loves, her mate, her alpha and now the sire of her pups. Raven is almost overwhelmed by the emotions. She feels her mate kiss back up her body until they are eye to eye again.

“Was is it?” Anya asks. The way she asks-so tenderly, so lovingly-is too much for Raven. She wants to express how much she loves the alpha, how happy she is to be her mate and how excited she is to carry her pups.

“Thank you,” Raven whispers sincerely. “For this,” she says, sliding Anya’s hand back down to her stomach. “. For being so caring, for loving me, for being my mate and for trusting me with your pup.”

“No, Raven,” the alpha murmurs back, placing a tender kiss on the omega’s lips. “You honor me with this pup. I’m not worthy of your love or to be your mate, but you chose me and now you’re giving me this gift. I’ll never be able to thank you enough.”

“Well,” Raven replied, her arousal getting the better of her. “I can think of a few ways you might thank me.” She smirks suggestively as her own hand runs lower between their bodies, until she reaches her mates cock. “Starting with this.”

With a grin, the alpha obeys and they spend the rest of the night thanking each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! And I'm excited to write a few more things for all of you. Please shoot me your ideas. I'm happy to accommodate and honestly, your ideas only help. 
> 
> This chapter was originally going to be Lexa finding out she's pregnant, but @lesficlover suggested a Ranya pregnancy. So I switched it, and honestly like it a lot more. So thank you for that!


End file.
